I hate my job
by Lenassei
Summary: Plus il avançait dans sa carrière, plus Chris Redfield détestait son métier. Des monstres, un cri de douleur, du sang et une femme à terre... Oui, cette mission allait lui faire haïr son job pour de bon. Rating M
1. Prologue

**Les personnages sont à Capcom. Notée M pour violence et Lemon ( ?)**

**Bonne lecture ! Pardonnez l'orthographe.**

* * *

Plus il avançait dans sa carrière, plus Chris détestait son travail au sein du B.S.A.A . Bien sûr il aimait la cause qu'il défendait, mais depuis la Chine et la perte de Piers, il avait du mal à accepter les missions. Il ne voulait pas perdre son partenaire d'autant plus qu'il retravaillait avec Jill Valentine, la femme qui a toujours fait chavirer son coeur.

Cette mission là, il ne la sentait pas et il avait raison... Nous sommes en 2014, même si la tragédie du virus-C n'est plus qu'un souvenir refoulé pour la population, certaines régions de la planètes n'ont pas été totalement nettoyé des restes de l'infection. C'est pour cela que le que le B.S.A.A a envoyé certain de leur meilleurs agents a travers le monde afin qu'ils éliminent les dernières armes biologiques. Chris Redfield avait été envoyé au Népal près de l'Himalaya (Un secteur peu accessible), avec une petite équipe constituée de lui, 4 hommes et une femme : Jill Valentine.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il retravaillait avec elle car après l'Afrique, leurs supérieurs avaient préféré suspendre la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse se remettre des nombreux événements qui s'étaient enchaînés. Naturellement malgré son manque d'activité au sein du B.S.A.A, Chris était resté proche de la jeune femme et trouvait toujours n'importe quel prétexte pour lui rentre visite car il aimait être avec elle. En un sens il était heureux de faire cette mission pour la retrouver mais avait également peur de la perdre.

-**Hey Chris !** Crie la voix de Jill à côté de lui. **Tu es nous ?**

**-Hum?**

**-On approche de la zone de Largage, il faut se préparer à sauter.** Expliqua la blonde.

**-Euh... Oui excuse moi.**

L'hélicoptère du BSAA s'approchait de ruines d'un petit village. Même depuis le ciel Chris pouvait voir que le Virus n'avait pas fait de quartier ici, les victimes devaient être nombreuses... Et c'est là qu'ils allaient. Dans un lieu de larmes où les morts et les monstres les pourchasseraient pour les tuer. Qui rêverait d'un tel métier ? Un par un les membre de l'équipe se jetait dans le vide. Jill décréta qu'elle sauterait la dernière car elle trouvait Chris un peu à l'ouest aujourd'hui et elle préférait le surveiller. L'équipe posa rapidement le pied sur le sol. Leur mission était simple, il fallait détruire les dernières armes biologiques et trouver des survivants.

**-Ok, on va se séparer pour couvrir un maximum de secteur,** informa Chris à son équipe, **Ross et Jared vous irez vers l'est, James et Scot à l'ouest. Jill tu viens avec moi au nord. On se retrouve au pied des montagnes soit, à l'extrême nord du village le plus vite possible.**

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent vers la zone indiquée. Chris dominait la marche mais Jill le rattrapa rapidement et dit :

-**Ça ne te fait pas bizarre à toi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Et bien que l'on retravaille ensemble, ça fait tellement longtemps.**

**-C'est clair.**

**-Tu me fais toujours confiance hein ? Parce qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé en Afrique je pourrais comprendre que...**

**-Tu étais sous l'influence de Wesker. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais toujours confiance en toi.**

Elle sourit.

**-On approche des premières maisons, tiens-toi prête.**

**-Ok.**

Ce village était dans un bien triste état. La région étant pauvre, c'était plus un bidonville en ruine gênant qu'un village qui se dressait devant eux. La neige commençait à tomber alors que Jill explorait les premières habitations.

-**Sois prudente**, conseilla son partenaire qui lui, observait l'extérieur.

-**Toujours.**

La jolie blonde entrait dans la maison la plus proche mais il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre présence de monstre ou même de survivant. Juste des restes de meubles, jouets et autres objets que l'on trouve dans les maisons familiales, en avançant dans la pièce suivante, elle découvrit le cadavre d'un petit garçon affreusement mutilé. Son avant-bras droit avait été arraché, son visage maculé de sang était couvert de larges griffures. Il avait du horriblement souffrir avant de se vider de son sang... Ses grands yeux bridés noirs semblaient encore luir à cause des larmes qu'il avait versé de douleur et de peur. Le corps d'une femme gisait également dans un coin reculé de la salle, il lui manquait sa tête mais le plus horrible était qu'elle était visiblement enceinte, le dernier membre de la famille, le père, devait être la personne dont seul les pieds dépassaient de sous des décombres, il était mort écrasé par le toit qui s'était écroulé.

**-C'est affreux...** Murmura Jill.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** S'inquiéta la voix de Chris dans son oreille.

**-Rien...** Soudain, un petit bruit retint son attention.**Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est quoi ? Jill qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Chut...** Elle s'approcha du trou dans le mur menant directement à un autre logement qui avait sans doute été formé l'écroulement du toit. Jill aperçut vaguement une silhouette humaine grâce à la faible lumière extérieure, le principal détail qu'elle remarqua était le manteau rouge qu'elle portait.

-**Chris... Il y a quelque chose ici...**

-**N'avance pas, je te rejoins.**

Sans écouter son partenaire, elle s'approcha de la forme qui s'éloigna rapidement en courant en voyant Jill. Celle-ci se mit à poursuivre l'individu, marchant dans ses pas pour se frayer un chemin dans les débris, malgré la pénombre, Jill n'avait aucun problème à suivre la personne grâce au bruit de ses talons, ce devait être une femme. Elle déboucha finalement sur l'extérieur mais la femme avait disparut, même les empreintes n'étaient plus visibles dans la neige à partir d'un certain point.

-**Étrange...** Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour repartir vers sa position initialement mais heurta quelqu'un.

**-Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre,** reprocha Chris.

**-Tu m'as fais peur !** S'exclama Jill en faisant face à Chris.

**-Tu aurais pu être blessée.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas papa ours, je vais bien.**

**-Papa ours ?**répéta-t-il.

-**Je trouve que ça te va bien.**

Il soupira longuement et ajouta :

**-Et si on se concentrait sur la mission ?**

**-À vos ordres chef !**

"Chef". C'est vrai que désormais il était le supérieur de Jill... C'était étrange, il était devenu capitaine peu avant la Chine et commander ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes mais Jill n'était pas comme les autres soldats à qui il donne des ordres...

**-Chris... Ça va ?** S'inquiéta la blonde en voyant que son partenaire ne bougeait pas.

-**Hein ? Euh...oui, c'est juste que... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop calme ?**

**-Si. Restons prudents.** La neige continua de tomber et s'intensifia au cours de la journée. Les recherches ne menèrent à rien. Voyant le temps se dégrader, Chris tenta de contacter les autres équipes mais en vain à cause des intempéries. Lui et Jill voulaient rejoindre le point de Rendez-vous pour voir si l'équipe y était, mais le paysage se transformait en enfer blanc et le jour déclinait. C'était trop dangereux. Ils trouvèrent une habitation encore debout et s'y installèrent pour la nuit.

**-Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'on est rien croisé aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Jill en frictionnant le feu de fortune qu'ils avaient fait pour avoir plus chaud.

**-Si. C'est très étrange..**. Il n'ajouta rien de plus et s'installa contre le mur. Jill le rejoint rapidement et se colla à lui pour avoir plus chaud. Cela ne déplaisait pas a Chris loin de là, il sourit même lorsque la tête de Jill vint se poser contre lui, alourdie pas le sommeil. Par contre, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tombait de sommeil lui-même et s'endormi rapidement contre sa partenaire.

Jill avait le sommeil agité depuis l'incident du manoir, ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle se réveille cette nuit là. Elle se redressa rapidement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Chris car le jour n'était pas levé, autant qu'il profite de quelques heures de sommeil. Son corps était endolori à cause de l'inconfortable position qu'elle avait adopté pour dormir. Maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, elle en profitait pour observer son environnement. Il n'y avait plus rien dans cette pièce à part les deux portes qui décoraient les murs, ces murs étaient ornés de larges fissures. Il restait tout de même un large miroir intact au dessus de Chris. Jill n'aimait pas son reflet. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à son physique mais elle n'aimait pas se voir depuis son retour d'Afrique à cause de ses Cheveux. Ce n'est pas la couleur qui la gênait même si elle se préférait brune à blonde très claire... Mais ces cheveux lui rappelaient continuellement l'enfer qu'elle avait vécue entre les mains de Wesker. À cause du manque de lumière, elle ne remarqua pas que l'une des portes de la salle venait de s'ouvrir mais elle l'entendit et se retourna rapidement en direction de cette porte. Ne distinguant rien, elle alluma la petite lampe qui était fixé à sa combinaison et s'approcha de la porte, arme en main. L'arche menait à une seconde pièce, complètement fermé et donc par conséquent, dans l'obscurité totale. À peine eut-elle franchit le seuil de la porte que celle-ci se referma violemment, réveillant Chris par la même occasion.

**-Jill ?** Interpella-t-il inquiet.

**-Chris ! Je suis coincée, la porte est bloquée !**

**-J'arrive.**

La pauvre Jill s'acharnait sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte mais, un murmure la stoppa net. Un murmure effroyable, celui qui généralement est synonyme de gros problèmes. Le murmure qu'elle avait tant entendue au manoir Spencer... Elle se retourna rapidement et découvrit une chose, l'une de ces horribles choses qu'elle était venue chasser. La créature avait forme humanoïde, était grande et nue, d'une blancheur cadavérique, les yeux révulsés et la bouche béante dégoulinante de sang. Avant cette chose était une femme autrefois.

**-Chris ! J'ai un gros problème !**

**-Essaie de tenir, j'arrive !** Chris s'acharnait de toutes ses forces sur la poignée de porte mais elle ne voulait pas lui céder. Un hurlement fendit l'air, un cri de douleur et de peur, un cri qui glace de sang. Le hurlement de Jill.

**-Jill !** Hurla Chris en arrachant la porte à coup de pied violent. Il vit le monstre, énorme et effrayant étreignant Jill avec force pour lui dévorer littéralement l'épaule. Sans réfléchir il tira dans la tête de la créature qui éclata sous l'impact. Une fois le monstre tué, Chris se jeta sur sa partenaire, qui tremblait encore et lui néttoya grossièrement le visage pour enlever les traces de sang et la tira dans l'autre pièce par son épaule valide.

-**Je t'ai dit de ne jamais partir seule**, la sermonna-t-il sans grandes convictions.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre tant la douleur était forte. Ce monstre l'avait mordu avec une force surhumaine, sa clavicule devait être cassée. Jill sentait son sang s'échapper de la blessure et le regard de Chris lui faisait comprendre que c'était grave.

-**Ne bouges pas, je vais regarder.** En observant la plaie à l'aide de sa lampe-torche, Chris fit une grimace, c'était vraiment moche, l'hémorragie était importante, l'os cassé... Mais le pire c'était qu'ils étaient loin des renforts et n'avaient que de quoi soigner de petites plaies.

**-Qu'est ce que ça dit?** Articula Jill.

**-C'est...**

**-Je suis mal barrée ?**

**-J'espère que non...**

Elle piquait du nez.

-**Jill reste éveillée !**

**-Il faut qu'on bouge… Je ne vais pas tenir…** dit t'elle tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient.

**-Mais si tu bouges tu vas mourir.**

**-Alors je suis fichue.**

**-Non, on va trouver une solution, je t'interdis de mourir.**

**A suivre…**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue**

**Une review ?**

**Bisous Baveux Lenassei.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou merci pour vos reviews de la dernière fois :D**

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe**

* * *

**-Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais eut de vraie vie. Pas de mari pour m'attendre à la maison de soir... Pas d'enfants qui jouent et courent dans tout les sens... Franchement ça sera mon seul regret.**

**-Ne dit pas**. Trancha froidement Chris pour ne pas montrer sa peur à l'idée que Jill le quitte,** tu ne mourras pas, je te le jure. On a vécu pire après tout.**

Il ajustait le bandage de fortune qu'il avait confectionné sur l'épaule de Jill qui laissa échapper un petit bruit de douleur lorsqu'il le serra.

**-Ça devrait ralentir l'hémorragie.**

**-Génial... C'est quoi la suite du plan ?**

**-Je trouve des renforts.**

**-Seul ?! Chris c'est de la folie, on n'a pas de moyens de communications, il neige encore et tu n'auras personne pour couvrir tes arrières.**

**-J'ai pas le choix.**

** -On a toujours le choix !**

**-Ah oui ? C'est à dire entre te regarder mourir ou tenter de te sauver ?**

**-Mais si tu meurs ça ne servira à rien !** La colère brûlait en Jill, si bien qu'elle fit un mouvement pour se redresser vers Chris mais hurla de douleur et s'écroula de nouveau contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Chris posa sa main sur le visage de Jill et essuya la larme naissante sur la joue de la jolie blonde.

**-Tout va bien de passer, je n'ai pas peur des armes biologiques et tu es en sécurité ici, c'est un endroit fermé et solide. Il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup jusqu'a mon retour. Ok ?**

**-Ce ne sont pas les armes qui m'inquiètent.**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-J'ai vu une femme, une femme non infectée.**

**-Une survivante ?**

** -Non, elle cherchait quelque chose. Le BSAA n'est pas tout seul.**

**-Tu peux me la décrire ?**

-**Pas spécialement, il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse la voir nettement mais, elle portait du rouge. Sois prudent s'il te plaît.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

Chris se leva rapidement et sorti de l'abri en cassant la poignée de porte derrière lui de façon à ce que rien ne puisse entrer et attaquer Jill. Le froid lui mordait rapidement le visage, le vent et la neige étaient forts, violant. Ce serait difficile de voir arriver les armes dans de telles conditions mais tant pis, il devait avancer, pour Jill. Chris était mort de peur, elle allait rapidement de vider de son sang, même avec le bandage si elle ne bénéficiait pas de soins correct, de plus elle risquait l'infection vu l'environnement dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il avançait vers ce que son PDA indiquait être le nord lorsque qu'une ombre apparue. Sans réfléchir il sorti son arme et hurla haut et fort:

**-Veuillez vous identifiez !**

La chose ne répondit pas. Un monstre ! Sans la moindre hésitation Chris tira dans la tête de la créature et vit le sang gicler. Il était tranquille.

De son côté, Jill tentait de contacter le QG avec son émetteur radio mais la fréquence était parasitée. Aussi, elle décida de se redresser pour aller observer le cadavre du monstre qui l'avait agressé. Se lever étai plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle s'accrocha au bord du miroir qui était au dessus de sa tête pour se mettre debout et y parvint difficilement et en s'écorchant la main sur le miroir.

-**Génial.** Lâcha-t-elle en voyant le sang couler de la plaie.

Jill longea le mur jusqu'à la pièce suivante et admira le cadavre avec dégoût et fascination. Ce devait être une jolie femme, le virus n'avait pas endommagé son corps, elle avait de jolies formes, quel dommage... Jill continua de longer le mur afin d'entrer davantage dans la pièce et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : le plancher sonnait creux dans cette salle ! Il y avait sûrement quelque chose en dessous, étrangement, elle hésitait à chercher un moyen de savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, à cause de Chris, si jamais quelque chose la tuait en dessous, Chris s'en voudrait et les conséquences pourraient être abominables. Mais son instinct prit rapidement le dessus et elle découvrit une trappe sous le grand tapis qui décorait la pièce mais elle n'avait pas Suffisamment de force avec son bras valide pour la soulever.

**-Merde...** Jura-t-elle. Elle se laissa doucement tomber à côté de la trappe en un long soupire. Jill était déjà à bout de force, elle se sentait lutter pour rester éveillé, cette fois c'était la fin, c'était certain. Mais elle devait résister le plus longtemps possible, pour Chris...

Elle avait fermé yeux mais c'était réveillée et était visiblement toujours envie, combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Sûrement longtemps puisque la trappe s'était ouverte devant elle. Quelqu'un avait enfoncer la Porte que Chris avait soigneusement bloqué. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas un monstre qui était entré car il l'aurait dévoré à coup sûr. Peut être la femme en rouge... Rassemblant le peu de force qu'elle avait, Jill rampa jusqu'à la trappe et se laissa tomber sur l'échelle afin de descendre découvrir ce que cachait ce lieu.

Chris retrouva ses coéquipiers à l'endroit qu'ils avaient fixé, évidemment, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à joindre le QG ou même Jill.

-**Chef !** Dit Jared en apercevant Chris.

**-Vous êtes tous saint et sauf ?** demanda simplement Chris.

**-Non, on a perdu James monsieur...** Avoua Scott visiblement peiné par la mort de son partenaire.

**-Quelle tragédie...**

**-Et Valentine ?**

**-Jill est blessée, je l'ai laissée dans une maison non loin d'ici, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour la déplacer.**

**-Alors on vient tous ensemble.** Décréta Ross. **C'est plus prudent.**

**-Je suis d'accord. Tachons de ne perdre personne d'autre.** Ajouta Chris, **En route**.

Sous terre, Jill venait d'arriver dans un espère de laboratoire souterrain. Elle comprit rapidement que ce village n'était pas simplement infecté par le virus C, il était un centre de propagation de la souche. C'était malin de la par de Néo-Umbrella, il devait y avoir encore plusieurs lieux dans le monde possédant ce genre d'infrastructure... Ou alors les lieux étaient abandonnés et ce labo servait autrefois de base de recherche, une population pauvre, quoi de mieux pour tester un virus ? Allez savoir. En entrant dans la première salle, Jill commença à pencher vers la seconde option puisqu'aucun chercheur ne se trouvait en ce lieu. La salle était grande et blanche, le mobilier était en vrac dans la pièce, les bureaux étaient renversés, les chaises majoritairement en miette seul l'ordinateur central semblait n'avoir subit aucun dommage. La belle blonde marcha justement en direction de celui-ci, priant pour qu'il fonctionne. Elle posa un doigt sur une touche au hasard et vit le logo de Umbrella apparaitre, il devait surement avoir des archives dessus qui seraient potentiellement utiles au BSAA. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à fouiller dans les dossiers, elle remarqua un émetteur radio, posé juste à côté d'elle. Ils devaient surement s'en servir en cas de problème pour alerter la base centrale ou quelque chose du genre. C'était sa chance de contacter le QG et de faire évacuer son équipe d'ici. Par on ne sait quel miracle, il fonctionnait encore, la jeune femme tenta alors de joindre ses supérieurs en priant pour que la neige n'interfère pas ou se soit arrêtée. La chance était avec elle, elle trouva le signal du QG.

**-Mayday Mayday ! Ici l'agent Valentine de l'équipe Alpha,** cria-t-elle à travers le micro du casque.

**-Alpha ici QG.**

**-Dieu, merci, Demande de renfort immédiate et une équipe médicale au plus vite. **

**-Bien reçut Alpha, une équipe vous rejoint le plus vite.**

**-Merci...**

Une fois le message transmit, Jill se laissa tomber à terre. Ils allaient s'en sortir finalement. Cependant un bruit sourd de talons retint son attention, la femme était ici! C'est une pièce vide que le reste de l'équipe Alpha trouva en cherchant Jill. Vous étiez sur de l'avoir laissé ici chef ? Demanda Ross, perplexe. -Sûr et certain. La présence du cadavre du monstre et le sang présent dans toute la pièce confirmaient les dires de Chris.

**-Où es-tu Jill?** Murmura Chris à lui même.

**-Les gars j'ai quelque chose,** informa la voix de Jared depuis l'autre salle.

Chris accourut rapidement, croisant les doigts pour que son camarade n'ait trouvé le cadavre de sa partenaire. Il fut extrêmement surprit lorsque Jared lui montra la trappe par laquelle Jill était passée.

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ?** demanda Ross derrière Chris.

**-Allons voir ça.** Déclara Chris sans prêter attention au commentaire de Ross.

Il s'engouffra dans le trou, suivant les pas que Jill avait faits peu de temps avant lui et arriva dans la même salle que celle-ci mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la salle était vide…

Jill avait suivit la femme en rouge le plus discrètement possible dans les profondeurs du laboratoire, visiblement elle cherchait quelque chose de précis, c'était mauvais signe. Elle l'avait également observé en détails, elle était vêtue d'un blouson rouge, d'un pantalon noir et de bottes à talons noires également. Même si Jill n'avait pas vu son visage clairement, elle se doutait que cette femme était plutôt jolie.

Sa poursuite s'acheva finalement dans un petit laboratoire fermé dont la porte possédait un code mais visiblement elle avait accès à la salle et y entra arme en mains. Jill courut du mieux qu'elle put sur les pas de la femme et passa juste avant que la porte ne se referme mais contre toutes attentes la femme en rouge attendait Jill dans l'autre salle et braquait son arme sur elle.

**-Je me disais bien qu'une ombre me suivait,** commença la femme**, Mais bon je devais me douter que le BSAA serait ici.**

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Ada Wong, et vous ma chère ?**

**-Jill Valentine.**

**-Vous êtes bien loin de votre équipe mademoiselle Valentine, ce n'est pas très malin, si je vous tue, personne ne le saura.**

**-Certes.**

**-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?**

**-Tuée par vous ou par mon hémorragie, le résultat sera le même.**

**-Effectivement, mais vous m'avez l'air encore bien vivante pour une mourante.**

**-Peut-être…**

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel les jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent mais au bout d'un petit moment, Wong se retourna vers se qui ressemblait à un ordinateur sous les yeux de Jill qui de trouvait rien à dire et ne trouvait pas la force de l'arrêter. Un compte à rebours apparut alors sur tous les écrans de la pièce et une voix off annonça de son ton neutre :

-**Autodestruction activée, tout le personnel est prier d'évacuer la base au plus vite.**

**-Allez ma chère Valentine,** commença Ada avant que Jill n'est eut le temps de dire quelques chose, **Il est temps de mettre les voiles.**

La femme en rouge tira sur une trappe au dessus de leur tête qui s'ouvrit immédiatement avant de saisit Jill par la taille et d'utiliser un grappin afin de hisser son corps et celui de Jill vers la surface.

Lorsque l'alarme retentie du côté de Chris, toute son équipe se hâta de rejoindre l'échelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, Scott dut tirer Chris de force avec eux car il voulait s'enfoncer davantage pour retrouver Jill. Il remonta finalement in-extremis à la surface avec un poids au ventre. Jill était peut être encore sous terre lorsque la base avait explosé…

**A Suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour/bonsoir à vous mes petits lecteurs ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté (j'étais trop occupée) mais voilà un nouveau chapitre de « I hate my job », d'ailleurs on se rapproche de la fin de cette fiction…Oui oui c'était une fiction courte mais je ****préfère arrêter tôt avant que ça ne devienne étrange.**

**Pardonnez l'orthographe et bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'explosion de la base souterraine avait considérablement fragilisé le terrain sur lequel était installé la ville si bien que par endroit, le sol commençait à se fissurer et même à s'écrouler. Jill observait ce spectacle d'un air soucieux qui n'échappait pas à Ada. La jeune femme en rouge avait emmené l'agent dans un endroit sur après avoir accomplit sa mission.

**-Que veniez-vous faire ici ?** Demanda la blonde sans quitter l'immense trou que commençait à former la ville des yeux.

-**La même chose que vous, du nettoyage. Umbrella et Neo-Umbrella ont fait leur temps. Le monde mérite enfin la paix.**

**-Qui vous a engagé ?**

**-Certains mystères doivent rester secret, j'aurais pu vous laisser mourir alors n'essayer pas de comprendre, contentez-vous de vivre. **

**-De belles paroles de la bouche d'une meurtrière.**

-**Pardon ?** Jill dévisageait désormais la femme qui l'avait sauvé d'un œil mauvais ce qui ne plaisait pas à Ada.

-**En Chine et en Edonie, Chris m'a raconté que vous aviez tuer son équipe d'ailleurs vous devriez être morte**.

La belle brune sourit.

**-C'est si compliqué et je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer.** Ada déposa Jill contre un arbre avant de s'éloigner en disant :

-**Ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle Valentine.**

**-Attendez ! Ne partez pas !**

Mais la femme rouge venait de disparaître tel un fantôme. Jill souffla longuement, d'une part parce qu'elle était agacée par les énigmes sans réponses que lui laissait Ada et d'autre part parce qu'elle était seule et ignorait si Chris et les autres avaient survécu. Les yeux de la belle blonde vagabondaient sur l'immense cratère que formait désormais cette misérable ville mais finalement, ils se fermèrent après quelques minutes de lutte.

Le bip régulier de son électrocardiogramme la ramenait petit à petit à la réalité, Jill ouvrait les yeux difficilement afin d'analyser son environnement. Elle se trouvait visiblement à l'hôpital, quelqu'un l'avait finalement trouvé après que Ada l'ait quitté. En scrutant son environnement, elle remarqua, malgré le fait que sa vision était toujours trouble, une masse assoupi sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Jill voulait bouger son bras pour interpeller la personne mais la morphine l'empêchait d'accomplir ce mouvement. Elle se rendormit finalement sans en avoir vraiment conscience. À son second réveil cette fois, la personne était réveillée et Jill voyait suffisamment clair pour reconnaître Chris.

**-Chris !** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

**-Jill !** S'exclama le brun en s'approchant davantage de sa partenaire, **mon dieu tu nous a fait peur,** il attrapa la main de Jill et la serra légèrement,** quand on t'as retrouver, tu étais inconsciente et tu te vidais de ton sang, heureusement que le BSAA à une base ici sinon tu n'aurais pas survécu.**

Elle poussa un grognement en réponse et tenta de faire un mouvement mais malgré la morphine, son épaule lui faisait horriblement mal.

**-Où sont les autres ?**

**-En route,** expliqua Chris, **ils ont pris un avion il y a quelques heures.**

**-T'es pas parti avec eux ?**

**-Je m'inquiétais pour toi. On devrait bientôt partir nous aussi, les médecins attendaient que tu sois stable pour nous donner le feu vert.**

**-Ok.**

**-Dis... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?**

**-On en parlera quand j'aurais l'esprit plus clair.**

**-D'accord.**

Chris regardait sa partenaire s'endormir de nouveau après quelques minutes. Il était soulagé car même s'il y avait eu des victimes dans son équipe, la majorité des soldats allaient rentrer chez eux, ils avaient eut de la chance, quand la base s'est effondré sur elle-même, l'équipe à réussi de justesse à atteindre un sol stable et par le plus grand des hasard, des traces de sang les avaient conduit droit vers Jill. Seulement, Chris avait remarqué que les traces au sol étaient celles d'une personne que l'on avait tiré, pas de quelqu'un qui marche seul. Qui avait aidé Jill ? La femme qu'elle avait crut apercevoir des heures auparavant ?

Le BSAA avait envoyé un petit avion pour les rapatrier en Amérique à la grande joie de Chris : les avions sont plus confortables que les hélicoptère. Un médecin embarqua avec Jill et Chris les suivit de près et s'installa le plus près possible de la couchette de sa partenaire avant de s'endormir durant la majorité du voyage.

Encore ce même bip régulier. Jill émergeait de nouveau mais contrairement à son dernier réveil, cette fois était aussi difficile que la première. Elle couina légèrement en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

**-Jill ? Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Mal...** Articula-t-elle difficilement, **qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?**

**-Les médecins t'ont réopéré lorsqu'on est arrivé sur le sol Américain. Ton os en avait besoin.**

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Fichue morphine !

-**Jill j'aimerais savoir,** commença Chris.** Est ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi là-bas ? Tu as dis avoir vu une femme, est ce qu'elle t'as aidé ? Jill ?**

En regardant plus attentivement la blonde, Chris remarqua qu'elle dormait, une fois de plus. La morphine avait décidément des effets ravageurs sur elle. Ce n'est que le lendemain que Jill se réveilla définitivement et même si on lui avait proposé une pompe à morphine pour calmer la douleur, elle l'avait refusé de peur de dormir continuellement. Mais bien entendu, Chris avait demandé aux infirmières de mettre cette pompe quand même puisqu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que sa coéquipière souffre encore après cette affreuse mission. Il lui avait également reposé la Question qui le démangeait mais elle avait répondue que personne ne l'avait aidé bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment...

Mais il n'avait pas insisté si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité c'es qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Ils étaient désormais rentrés depuis 4 jours, l'équipe avait reprit ses activités habituelles sauf Chris qui passait son temps au centre médical du BSAA pour tenir compagnie à Jill.

-**Les médecins t'ont dit quand je pourrais sortir ?**

**-Jill, ton bras est complètement en vrac alors ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses sortir d'ici rapidement.**

**-Mais je déteste les hôpitaux...**

-**Si tu avais été plus prudente comme je te l'avais dis ça ne serait jamais arrivé.**

**-Pff, il n'empêche que de nous deux c'es toi qui a eu le plus peur.**

**-Mais c'est normal en même temps,** il s'asseyait sur le lit de Jill, **je t'ai cru morte il y a quelques années alors j'avais peur que cette fois ce soit pour de vrai.**

Touchée par ces paroles, elle posa sa main sur celle de Chris et la serrait légèrement.

-**Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi Redfield.** Il rit légèrement.

-**J'espère bien...** La porte de la chambre s'ouvrir soudainement sur le Chirurgien qui suivait Jill.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle Valentine. Monsieur Redfield,** salua le médecin poliment.

Jill appréciait l'homme qui se chargeait d'elle. Il était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années vu ses cheveux qui grisonnaient par endroit et possédait un sens de l'humour et un charme que les autres docteurs que Jill avait connus n'avaient pas.

-**Tiens monsieur vous tombez à pic,** dit-elle,** je voulais vous demander si vous aviez une idée de quand je pourrais sortir.**

**-Et bien même si vous me semblez en pleine forme, je doute que vous puissiez vous débrouiller de vous même dans la vie quotidienne.**

**-Mais si quelqu'un m'aidait ?**

**-Dans ces conditions peut être mais les aides soignantes ne peuvent pas rester 24 heures sur 24 avec vous.**

**-Certes. Mais quelqu'un de mon entourage proche peut prendre cette responsabilité non ?**

**-Oui bien sur.**

**-Et bien parfait, monsieur Redfield ici présent s'occupera de moi**.

**-Attends quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse.**

**-Allez accepte Chris, s'il te plaît.**

Vivre avec Jill quotidiennement était une idée assez tentante pour Chris mais avec les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers elle s'était aussi une idée dangereuse. Cependant le regard suppliant de la malade le fit craquer.

Jill eut l'autorisation de sortir le lendemain de cette conversation.

-**Ok, alors le médecin m'a dit qu'une infirmière viendrait tout les matins pour changer mon bandage.** Expliqua Jill tandis que Chris l'aidait à monter dans la voiture.

Le brun hochait la tête en signe de compréhension tout en fermant la portière de Jill afin d'aller prendre le volant.

-**Ça va nous faire du bien d'avoir un peu de repos.**

**-Du repos ? Tu plaisantes ?**

**-T'as pris des jours de congés non ?**

**-Oui, mais c'est pour jouer les gardes malades.**

**-Je ne pense pas que s'occuper de moi soit une tâche insurmontable pour le grand Chris Redfield.**

**-On verra bien**.

Il y eut un long silence durant le trajet jusqu'à ce que Chris reprenne :

_**-Je déteste mon boulot.**_

**-Tu veux quitter le BSAA ?!** S'inquiéta Jill.

**-Pas forcément mais... Je n'ai plus envie d'aller sur le terrain, c'est beaucoup trop éprouvant. Je suis fatigué d'avoir peur.**

**-C'est vrai... Je te comprends... Parfois je me demande si ça vaut toujours le coup de se battre.**

La jeune femme regardait son épaule avec tristesse, c'est vrai, pourquoi continué à se battre ? Toutes ces années données pour la lutte contre le bioterrorisme sans le moindre résultat... Toutes ces souffrances, ces sacrifices pour rien ! Elle n'aura gagné que d'innombrables blessures ainsi que d'affreux cauchemars qui ne cessent de la tourmenter.

**-Ah, ça y est on arrive,** informa Chris.

**-Enfin...**

**A Suivre…**

* * *

**Bon je penses que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il y aura peut être aussi un petit épilogue.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Une review ?**

**Bisous Baveux, Lenassei.**


End file.
